


In His Head

by momma_66



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Young Lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Johnny sighed, "that shit had to do with Ali. I fucked that up and I shouldn't have taken it out on you.""Damn." Daniel didn't know what to say, until, "pretty sure I was a spectacular rebound, so."
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	In His Head

Daniel didn't know what to do with himself. Ali broke up with him, his mom was away, Mr. Miyagi would be leaving for Japan. He kicked a small stone down the beach. What a great way to start his first official summer as an adult. There was music down the beach. Daniel looked up to find some kids his age partying. He turned, not in the mood to run into anyone from High School. 

He didn't get far before he heard, "LaRusso?" Daniel turned and couldn't help the chill up his spine to see Johnny Lawrence running toward him, it fought with the warmth that settled in his stomach. After the All Valley they had been civil toward each other at school but they had never had a run in outside the building. "Hey," Johnny had a smile on his face and Daniel couldn't believe the guy was _happy_ to see him.

"Hey, Lawrence," Daniel opted for the use of his last name, not sure where this was going. 

"Wanna join us?" Johnny gestured over his shoulder, "trying to get one good party in before everyone is working or moving on."

"I-um,"

"C'mon," Johnny threw an arm around Daniel but withdrew it immediately when Daniel flinched. "Sorry, I." Johnny stopped and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "look, I need to apologize. Kreese was a total psycho. I should have never attacked you like that."

"What about before?" Daniel looked away.

Johnny sighed, "that shit had to do with Ali. I fucked that up and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Damn." Daniel didn't know what to say, until, "pretty sure I was a spectacular rebound, so."

Johnny winced, "yeah. I heard about your car and the break-up. That blows, man." Johnny looked over his shoulder where the teens could hear Bobby and Jimmy yelling for Johnny. "So?" he gestured toward the music and fire.

Daniel shrugged and fell in-step with Johnny. Mr. Miyagi had said that balance was for all of life, not just karate. His sensei was also all about forgiveness, so why not? "You just point out any exes I should know about," Daniel joked.

Johnny's laugh was a little forced and this time when he slung his arm across Daniel's shoulder the shorter teen did not flinch and Johnny pulled him into his side. "You stick by me, LaRusso." 

Daniel would have to ignore the warm pool those words caused in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to examine Johnny's arm around him or make a big deal out of a few words. 

The faces he recognizes from his short lived time at school congratulate him on winning All Valley and knocking the chip off Johnny's shoulder. Daniel looked up at the other man but all he found when they goaded him was a smile on Johnny's lips. 

Bobby found them and pulled Daniel aside. He hadn't expected one apology and now he had two.

"Hey, I just want to say sorry. All that crap with Cobra Kai and Kreese was insane. Since the tournament I have had a lot of time to reflect. That place, my teacher, was making me something I don't want to be." Daniel was a bit taken back, the sincerity in Bobby's voice was palpable, it hung heavy in the air between. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Bobby. Really." Daniel's words felt inadequate next to Bobby's apology. He was equally surprised when Bobby pulled him into a hug. 

It lasted a moment before Daniel was being pulled back under the arm of Johnny. "Don't let Bobby's found religion get in the way of our good time, LaRusso," Johnny pressed a cold long-neck into his hand. Bobby gave Johnny a look but they were both smiling so whatever it was, was in good-nature.

"C'mon," Johnny pulled Daniel toward the bonfire and where a blanket was spread out with a circle of teens already gathered. "Ever play spin-the-bottle?" Johnny's blue eyes were wicked in the fire-light, when he looked down at Daniel, arm still slung snug along his shoulders. 

Daniel would be embarrassed that he had to say, "no," but Johnny's smile only got a little wider at the revelation. There were a few spots around the blanket they could have sat separately but Johnny nudged a girl Daniel recognized from his science class until there was enough room for both teens to sit together. Johnny finally removed his arm from around Daniel's shoulder when they sat on the ground. It would have felt way too intimate sitting around _kissing_ people with Johnny's arm possessively around his shoulders.

Everyone was trying to stay on the blanket so they were even closer eventually. Johnny leaned back to put the six pack he had behind him. Daniel held his breath when instead of putting his hand in his lap, he kept it behind Daniel's back. Johnny propped himself up as he drew his knees together and his legs crossed. He rested his other arm on his knees, bottle dangling from his long fingers. Daniel felt awkward next to him. His hands were folded in his lap, trying not to grasp his beer with both. His legs were crossed and the girl next to him was nudging him uncomfortably. He moved closer to Johnny and tried not to think about the fact that if Johnny relaxed his leg it would cover Daniel's thigh. His bad knee twinged uncomfortable but he ignored it, he couldn't stretch it out anyways.

It felt odd to be sitting there with Johnny, after everything that happened. But if Daniel was honest of all the people he had made an effort to get to know, he still knew Johnny better than anyone. Johnny had been in his head since their first encounter on the beach. He dated Ali for six months and had never felt as comfortable as he did at the moment with Johnny at his side.

There was a lot of chatter as the bottle spun lazily around the circle. It seemed more like a way to pass time as the group laughed and talked but still goaded the kissers into taking it further than a peck. Before Daniel knew it, it was his turn and he felt a little awkward as he came up one knee, mindful of the one that still twinged if he twisted wrong. He spun the bottle and breathed a bit of relief when it landed on a girl. The two boys who had kissed had been obnoxious about it and Daniel didn't know if he could put on a show like that. His only thought when he pressed his lips to hers was that he hoped he didn't smell like the pizza he ate earlier. 

Settling back down, Johnny was already moving forward for his turn. Daniel had thought that maybe Johnny would take advantage of the kissing part but he simply pressed a chaste kiss to the girl the bottle had landed on. Honestly, he seemed impatient. 

"Hey," Johnny had moved right back into the same position, if not closer since Daniel could feel the warmth at his shoulder where Johnny was leaning into him. 

Daniel looked over, Johnny was right in his space, "yeah?"

"Your knee okay?" Daniel realized he was rubbing it and pulled his hand away.

"Yeah," Daniel tried to smile but the intense look he was receiving from Johnny made it falter. "Really, I'm good."

"Does it hurt to sit like that?" Johnny gestured to his crossed legs. Daniel bit the inside of his cheek. The answer was yes but Daniel didn't want to move, afraid they wouldn't have an excuse to get this close again. "Daniel," and holy shit he wasn't ready to hear his name like that from Johnny. Exasperated, annoyed, worried.

Johnny stood in one smooth motion and pulled Daniel to his feet next. They moved away from the blanket and Johnny looked around, he wouldn't meet Daniel's eyes. Daniel wasn't sure what to say. "I'm so sorry," Johnny was looking out over the water. "Did I- can you still fight?"

"What? Yeah, of course." Daniel rubbed his neck, looking at Johnny from under his fringe. "You worried about little ol me, Lawrence?" Daniel meant it as a joke because his default setting when he felt cornered was to push buttons. But the look Johnny gave him made any laughter Daniel was going to force out dry up in his throat.

Johnny stepped into Daniel's space. "Sometimes, I wish I had never met you LaRusso." Daniel felt himself shrink back. "Ever since I saw you on the beach last year, you've been in my head." The words were the same that Daniel had thought about Johnny.

"I don't know what that means, Johnny." Daniel tried to take a step back, just to have some room to breath. But Johnny had a hand tangled in Daniel's shirt at his hip.

Johnny looked down at him, his blue eyes dark, "Can I kiss you?" 

Daniel couldn't breath but he managed a nod. If Daniel was honest he'd been thinking about it since Johnny asked if he had ever played spin the bottle. The kiss wasn't any more intense than the chaste peck of lips they had shared with strangers by the fire but. Oh wow, but. Johnny pulled away and his eyes were closed. Daniel was embarrassed, he hadn't even closed his eyes. Wanting to watch Johnny's face. The blonde was smiling. 

"Yeah, you've been in my head." Johnny opened his eyes and looked at him. "Wanna get out of here?" Daniel nodded. This time when Johnny slung his arm snug around Daniel's shoulders, he didn't hesitate to lean in.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, when I decided to finally watch CK at the beginning of this year I **DID NOT** see myself this obsessed by the beginning of February.
> 
> I just didn't know there was such a fandom for Lawrusso. And I definitely did my teenager/YA self a disservice for not ever checking. But maybe it's better. Cause this thirsty, dirty, thirtysomething, is obsessed with older and 90sLawrusso now...so there's that. Literally only wrote this young lawrusso because of the "spin the bottle" square on my allbingo board and it inspired the scene on the beach with them sitting cramped together in a circle. And then the rest wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. 
> 
> Also,
> 
> I'm sure we're all familiar but check out [cobrakaikink](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/) if you haven't already. Ugh some of the prompts are pure perfection. And the _fills_ omg the fills.


End file.
